


Cut you into little stars

by thisisanameyoucanactuallypronounce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisanameyoucanactuallypronounce/pseuds/thisisanameyoucanactuallypronounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is not Juliet, and Loki is not Laufeyson. Could become a story if it receives a warm welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut you into little stars

It’s the beginning of winter, Jane tells him, and he stares at the snow like it’s mocking him.  
He can see hands in every crevice, shimmers of blue and red beneath every icy puddle and it occurs to him that Loki was right. He hates the frost Giants. He hates them for no reason. No…he thinks, he hates them because of what they made his brother into. Because of what they made him into. Because Frost Giant translated to evil, and Loki had fallen from prince to enemy the very moment he touched that war relic. The word frost giant, the connotation of evil and frost giant had made Thor into a foolhardy tenacious beast, a beast that Loki for all his effort not to, still looked up to. And that this brother should hate him…because of a title- because evil and frost giant were one in the same on Asguard, was what broke his Loki.  
“ A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” He had heard, flipping through channels. Darcy had fawned over a young Leonardo Decaprio and Jane had insisted that this movie was both the worst and best film ever made. But Thor had hushed them, and listened closely to Juliet’s woes as though she spoke for him, “'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.” Loki may well be a Laufeyson, but were Laufeyson not a frost giant, Loki would still be Loki, and Loki would still be here…he reasoned.  
“My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee” 

Jane made it a point to distract him in times of depression ( Midguardians had a name for every emotion, as though they were diseases) She would cajole him to eat a sweet, or a thing called popcorn that banged and clattered in the heatbox. Everything here was not so different as on Asguard, they were simply called another thing. But…they tasted as sweet.  
Jane, did not taste as sweet.  
Jane bore Loki’s wit, his hunger for knowledge, and his stubbornness. Thor supposed this was what had attracted him to her in the beginning. But she lacked his soft voice, his mystery, the way he teased everyone, the way he never quite fit in, anywhere but beside Thor. Much as he told himself Jane was his equal, she had a tendency to place herself behind him.  
“ You’re a god!” She’d explain, but he hated how doubtful she was of herself. She was a fine woman. But she was not his. Nor he, hers. His life, instead, was interwound with a man who no longer existed. A man who was now woven into the threads of time and fate. 

He looked to the moon.  
“ Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon…” Loki had faked his death before, what would make this any different?  
He laughed at the notion; Loki was dead. Loki had died when he fell and Thor would put the pieces back together every time for another chance to see and hate and love his brother simultaneously. And he did, all to watch that same brother, or a ghost of his former, pale and crumbling in his hands. So soon after mother’s passing, it was unbearable.  
“Parting is such sweet sorrow”

His chest tightened, and Thor looked again to the snow outside, “ Loki.” He whispered, willing the name to carry itself to the nebula.  
“ I didn’t do it for him.” Loki had said, and Thor remembers distinctly the feeling of drowning. His brother. Back in his arms. Loki, not Loki Laufeyson, nor Loki Odinson, but THOR’S Loki…and as quickly as he had returned, did he leave.  
Thor fell to his knees, grating them against the metal grit of the balcony.  
Jane looked worried. Jane always looked worried. She ran out to him, “ Thor?”  
She did not speak like Loki. He shouldn’t even be comparing the two, but he has to find reason in this world that would take from him his other half. That would scour the moon- the inconstant moon and blot it form his skies. He needed to rest, but playing the part of the sun so often was not simple when the moon had left him, when rest was neigh. Thor shook his head, “ I am well, dear Jane, fear not.” She didn’t seem so convinced.  
It takes a moment but she leaves him, and he says Loki’s name again,  
“ Shall I hear more…or shall I speak at this?” Thor hears, and in his desperation, he swears he sees Loki sitting on the fold out chair beside him, looking up at Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this intending it to be a series, but I feel as though it could easily become one. Would you like to see more?  
> Thank you for reading! Please send comments and or reviews and what not.


End file.
